Remus Lupin's Story
by Padfoot's Blondie
Summary: Remus Lupin isn't expecting a letter from Hogwarts, being a werewolf and all. When he receives one, however, he goes to Hogwarts and meets the best friends a boy could have; Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. pre-slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is the story of Remus Lupin's years as a marauder in Hogwarts. Enjoy! :D **

Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table in his little cottage in the French countryside, pushing his breakfast porridge around in his plate. It was already mid-July, and while Remus wished with all his heart that he would be let into the best wizarding school in Europe, Hogwarts, deep down he felt, he _knew,_ that he wouldn't get his acceptance letter. _No one wants a werewolf in their school,_ he thought sadly, with a touch of bitterness. He had been to Diagon Alley on vacation once, and had overheard a wizard talking about werewolves and their atrocity.

The memory of it made his stomach contract with unhappiness. Remus sighed at the remembrance; it made him feel unworthy of even being alive. It had certainly ruined the trip. _ Werewolves, the vile creatures,_ the man had said. _Can't trust the lot of them. Sure, they may look alluring, but it's a nasty trap. They lure you in, and kill you. Never trust a werewolf. You will regret it._

Remus and his family had gone back to France that very day. Nothing Remus's parents said had made him feel any better. He now knew how werewolves were treated in society, and he already somewhat hated himself for it. All this before his age of a mere 11 years.

Remus was brought back to the present with a start. An incessant tapping was coming from the window! His amber-gold eyes quickly darted in the direction of the tapping, and he gasped at the sight.

A beautiful brown owl was rapping on the windowpane with his beak, which held a crisp white envelope. Remus abandoned his now cold porridge and ran towards the window. He threw it open easily and the owl flew inside and landed on the kitchen table.

Remus hurried towards the owl and relieved it of the letter. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw that the letter was addressed to him, and then his heart skipped a beat when he saw the Hogwarts coat of arms on the back.

"Maman ! Venir ici ! J'ai obtenu une letter de Hogwarts !" Remus yelled excitedly in French. _Mama! Come here! I've gotten a letter from Hogwarts! _His mother ran into the room, her eyes bright with excitement and disbelief.

"Bien, Remy? L'ouvrir!" She cried back. _Well, Remy? Open it!_ Remus tore open the envelope but made sure not to rip the contents inside. He pulled out 3 pieces of parchment and looked at the one on top.

He read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your return owl, which will inform us if you are attending. If you are indeed going to be coming to our school, you must go to Kings Cross Station on the first of September, platform 9 3/4. There is a list enclosed which will inform you of your school supplies. Do not come to school without them. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Remus threw the letter at his mother and let out a happy yell. His mother quickly scanned the letter and also screamed. She grabbed Remus in a tight embrace and ran her hands through his hair.

They danced around the kitchen like that for a few minutes, before they remembered that there had been three pieces of parchment that Remus had pulled out, not just one.

They walked back over to where the letters lay. Remus picked up the piece of parchment that held his school supplies and sat down in his chair, perusing the list. His mother took the other letter. It read:

_Dear Mrs. Lupin, _

_Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. I am aware of Remus's condition as a werewolf, but I have decided that a talent like his would have been too good to pass up. Remus's condition has already been thought of, and I will explain to him in further detail what will happen on the nights of the full moon when he arrives in Hogwarts._

_Have a wonderful rest of summer holiday. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Remus's mother reread the letter again. Her son was going to Hogwarts! She looked at her beautiful son, the one who had struggled so much since his bite. Her son had always been cute, but his transformation into a werewolf had made him stunning.

Her eyes swept over him, taking in his pale skin, his warm golden-amber eyes. His lovely, slightly long hair, the color of faded ochre. He had a slight build and was somewhat thin. Transformations took a lot out of her little boy. Scars littered his entire body.

Remus looked up at his mother, eyes shining.

"Que fait-" he started to say, until his mother cut him off in English.

"Now, Remus, you must start speaking in English again. I know it's been a while since you last needed to, but Hogwarts is in England after all. No one there will be speaking French to you." His mother registered the look of fright in her son's eyes before it vanished and he smiled.

Remus Lupin's canines were slightly sharper than most people's.

"Okay mother," Remus began in English, with a prominent French accent. "What does the second letter say?" He looked at her expectantly.

Remus's mother smiled back at him. "It says that you will have a talk with the headmaster upon your arrival, in which you will discuss what will happen on the night of the full moon."

Her son nodded, a look of dread now on his face. "Mother, what if someone finds out what I am? Will I even be able to make friends?" His face had now adopted a stricken look. "What if people recognize me for what I am right away?"

Remus's mother shot him a sympathetic look and Remus closed his eyes. He felt his mother walk over to him and hug him around the shoulders tightly.

She spoke to him in French for the last time that summer.

"Ne pas craindre, mon peu l'un. Vous ferez beaucoup d'amis, et chacun aura de la chance et reconnaissant pour avoir votre amitié, pour vous êtes un garçon très spécial. Vous êtes la personne la plus courageuse que je sais, et les gens autour de vous verront cela. S'ils ne font pas, c'est leur perte. Ils auront manqué la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, et le meilleur ami qu'une personne pourrait avoir."

_Do not fear, my little one. You will make many friends, and each will be fortunate to have your friendship, for you are a very special boy. You are the bravest person I know, and the people around you will see that. If they don't, it is their loss. They will have missed out on knowing the most important person in my life, and the best friend a person could have._

**Yay, the first chapter is finished! This story will be told from Remus's point of view, I think. That is subject to change but it is most likely what will happen. **

**Sorry if the French is incorrect; I don't speak the language fluently (or even at all, really) so just PM me or tell me in a review if something is wrong. **

**Review! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't looked at this story in like two years but I got a weird urge to continue it today so yeah. I edited this chapter though, so read it over because things have changed. :) **

Remus woke up and immediately glanced out the window beside his bed. Warm, lidded eyes blinked sleepily as they peered into the lazy streams of sunlight making its way into his room.

A memory was pushing at the edges of his brain. All at once, he remembered the events that had taken place the previous day, and he smiled a euphoric smile, completely content and happy. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he stretched in a rather canine way, yawning as he did so. A long and keening whine came out of his mouth during the yawn.

Remus looked outside the window once more before leaving his room. Although he rarely got to be outside of his home, he loved his view of the beautiful French countryside and treasured each moment he spent looking at it.

He padded down the stairs and made himself his customary bowl of porridge. He was just starting to eat it as his mother walked into the room.

She made her way over to him and smiled big, wrapping her arms tightly around him in a warm, loving embrace.

"Remus, my baby," She began, "Yesterday felt like a dream, yet it was real."

Remus grinned. "I know! When will we get my school supplies?" His gold eyes stared guilefully directly into her dark brown ones, and she melted.

"Today, I suppose," she relented. "But you must stay close to me in Diagon Alley. And no matter what you may hear this time we go, know that those other wizards are merely misinformed and have absolutely not an inkling of what they are talking about."

Remus smiled. "When are we leaving? Should I bring anything?

His mother thought for a second. "I don't think so. We'll only be gone for a day. I can Apparate us into the Leaky Cauldron; we can get your supplies, and just Apparate home after that. You should probably bring your supplies list, actually. We need to know what we have to get."

Remus laughed openly, a sound rarely heard, as he much preferred merely smiling. Yesterday had been an exception for him; he usually never expressed that much emotion. His laughter made his mother all warm inside. She wished she could hear it more often.

When they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, his mother pushed through the crowd that had already gathered there, Remus holding tight onto her long black robes. Remus's robes were rather shabby, as his mother didn't have the money to buy him new ones.

The wizarding folk they passed all spared Remus a second look when they glanced at his face. His attractiveness was not at all lost on them. Noticing this, his mother pushed through the crowd even faster until they were safely in the back, in the brick alleyway. Remus looked at his mother questioningly.

"Mother," he said, his French accent gently lilting the word, "Why'd we rush through that place so fast? I'd have liked to seen it more closely."

His mother sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Remus," she sighed again. "I'm just paranoid. No one can figure out what you are just by looking at you. It was my mistake."

She smiled warmly at him and took out her wand. She gripped it and tapped the correct bricks on the wall. The blocks quickly started rearranging themselves and finally stopped when a large archway had been formed. Remus's jaw dropped at the sight that met his eyes…

_September 1st_

Wide amber eyes stared nervously into dark brown ones. Platform 9 ¾ was a loud, bustling place that could be quite intimidating if it was your first time being there. Remus was desperately trying to savor his last moments with his mother and listen to the advice she was giving him, but his focus kept fading in and out. The full moon had been the previous day, and Remus was hurting and extremely sleepy.

"…remember to always do your homework and hand it in on time… don't raise suspicion… classes are important, try to remember that one…" His focus came back into play as she gripped his upper arms and bent down, so that she was directly in front of him. He winced in pain as her grip tightened on one of his wounds. She grimaced apologetically and immediately loosened her grip.

"Remus, no one must find our about your secret," she murmured. "This is very important, my son. They must never know."

Remus nodded. "Yes, mother," he sighed. "Au revoir, mere. Je vous manquerai. Je t'aime." _Good-bye, mother. I will miss you. I love you._

Her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed him in a tight hug. " Ecrivez-moi souvent, mon fils. Vous ferez bien ici. Je t'aime." _Write to me often, my son. You will do well here. I love you. _

Remus pulled back and attempted a grin at his mother. He grabbed her hand a squeezed it one last time before seizing his trunk and hauling it on board the great Hogwarts Express. His mother wiped her eyes as she watched her beautiful son board the train, hauling his trunk along with inhuman strength, albeit, more tired than usual. She thought about calling him back and telling him to tone down his strength a little, but figured it would be overkill. It wasn't like he would remember anyway.

Remus pulled his trunk easily down the crowded, cluttered passageway in the train, looking for an empty compartment. He passed many compartments with older students in them, and tried to hurry past them, although his injuries wouldn't let him move too fast.

Remus had had little to no contact with other children his age since he was four years old, which was when he had received the bite. After that, his parents had moved him to France in the middle of nowhere, so that had basically cut him off from all human contact except his family's. And this was until his father died when he was seven, which from then on he had his mother and only his mother's company.

Remus finally came upon an empty compartment and heaved his trunk up into the carriage-space above the seats below. He slid the door closed and collapsed onto the seat. Relief flooded through him as he took the strain off his aching feet. His golden amber eyes were half lidded and his mouth slack-jawed. In a stupor, he was lost to the world around him.

Remus didn't notice when the train started moving. His pain-induced stupor was consuming him, and he felt as though he was about to pass out. Fearing this, he shook himself awake. He consented to staring out the window, and eventually let his eyelids drift south until his amber eyes were half hidden under lids and long gold-ochre lashes.

Remus was not aware of how long he stayed like this. It had been a wonder he was able to get out of bed this morning. His mother had tried to wake him up many times, but each time he had tried to haul himself out of bed, the pain from his many wounds and post-transformation trauma became unbearable so he could not get up. It was the first time he had ever tried anything like this; usually he stayed in bed all day the day after full moons. He was not eager to do it again.

Remus fervently wished for some chocolate. Chocolate, he decided, would be much appreciated right around now.

Remus was shaken from his state of oblivion when the train came to an abrupt halt. He lifted a heavy hand to rub slowly at his tired eyelids as he dragged himself over to the window. He peered outside but couldn't see much of anything because of the rain.

He shrugged and stood up slowly, muscles pulling painfully and joints popping uncomfortably. Yawning widely, he opened the door to his compartment and stepped out. The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling, tangled in someone else's limbs. He groaned and rolled over, clutching at his injured arm that had been jarred in the collision.

"Oh gods, sorry mate. Didn't see you there," Came a boy's voice from next to Remus's head. The accent was unlike one Remus had ever heard. It sounded like the speaker had a very clipped, proper accent from perhaps London, but was trying to adopt a rural British accent. This sparked his curiosity, but only faintly, as his arm was still throbbing.

He felt the boy next to him stand up. "Here, let's get you up," The boy continued. Remus rolled back over onto his back and stared up at the boy. The grinning boy with his hand outstretched for Remus was tall and slender, with slate grey eyes and the blackest hair Remus had ever seen reaching to his shoulders.

Remus took the proffered hand and allowed the other boy to help him up. To Remus's small satisfaction, he was only a little shorter than the other boy. The boy with the black hair smiled and clapped Remus on his uninjured arm, thankfully.

"Sorry about that. I was just running from my absolute bitch of a cousin, Bella. Seems she didn't bother running after me," He said, looking behind him. "Odd, that. Anyway, My name's Sirius. What's yours?" Sirius waited for Remus to answer.

"Remus Lupin. We should get off the train," He remarked, glancing down at the empty passages of the train.

"Why was your cousin supposedly chasing you?" Remus asked while they walked off the train.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Sneaked a dungbomb down the back of her robes. Worth the Howler I'll be getting a few days time." He grinned at Remus, then his expression turned thoughtful. "Why are your eyes yellow?" He asked.

Remus's eyebrow shot up at this question. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Sirius flushed a little. "Sorry, weird question I know. No matter. So, why aren't you at Beauxbatons, Frenchie like you?"

Remus was starting to feel a little pressure with the questions Sirius was asking, as both had already pertained to him being a werewolf. He hadn't been accepted to Beauxbatons because of his lycanthropy, which was why he was at Hogwarts. He told himself that there was no way Sirius could know he was a werewolf, but he was still apprehensive.

Luckily, it was at this moment that they arrived at the boats where the other students were. As soon as they arrived, Sirius was whisked off with two other boys, one of which was shouting "Black, you daft bugger, where'd you go off to?"

Remus shared a look with Sirius right before he was dragged off. Perhaps he'd see the boy again. However, all thoughts of the grey eyed boy left his head as he saw the magnificence that was the castle of Hogwarts shining in the reflection of the lake they were about to cross. Remus was fit to burst as he realized- he was truly at Hogwarts.

**Anyway, tell me what you think! I revised it for a third time because I didn't like how it had originally come out haha. If I get an enthusiastic reply to this, I might just keep writing it! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Review? :)**


End file.
